


Stargazing Confessions

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Tony have been best friends for years.  One night when the two of you are stargazing he admits his feelings for you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Stargazing Confessions

You and Tony had been best friends since you had met at freshman orientation at your college. He was funny and sarcastic and you loved how easy it was to laugh with him.

Still, even after four years the two of you were still together. But the only problem? You had developed feelings for him. And you weren’t sure if Tony would reciprocate those feelings.

You would understand. A relationship could ruin the friendship. That didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt if he rejected you. So that was why you had bit your lip and kept your feelings to yourself.

Even now you watched him as he drew up designs for a new invention on his laptop. You knew he wanted to work at his father’s company when he graduated and design things that would help the world.

“I can feel you staring a hole in my head,” he looked away from his computer screen and grinned at you.

You playfully shoved him, “I don’t know how you do it. How can you design things so quickly? You came up with this idea what last night?”

He tapped the side of his head with his pen, “Magic.”

That made you roll your eyes, “I think you’re just full of yourself.”

“You love it,” you nearly choked on your drink. Your eyes wide as you glanced back at him but he was back to studying his computer again.

You all worked in silence for a little while longer, café patrons coming and going as time ticked on and on. It was late in the afternoon when you slammed your book shut and leaned back in your chair. “The words are beginning to swim,” you rubbed your tired eyes and stretched.

Tony mimicked you, his back popping as he did so. “Wanna do something fun tonight?”

You looked over at him wondering what he had cooking in that kind of his, “I’m listening.”

“You. Me. Stargazing. Tonight. There’s supposed to be some kind of meteor shower that we’re supposed to be able to see.”

You smiled at Tony, that sounded really nice to you after a long stressful week of classes and studying, “I’d love that, Tony.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at eleven,” he said before sliding out of his seat and heading for the cash register to get a to-go cup before heading back to his place until he came to pick you up tonight.

You rushed home and began preparing for your night out with Tony. Tossing clothes around your room and complaining that there was nothing there. When you finally landed on a nice outfit you jumped in the shower and began your routine for getting ready. You wanted to look perfect for tonight.

You knew it wasn’t a date but maybe something would happen and you could work up the courage to tell Tony you had feelings for him. You scoffed, yeah that was really happening.

Eleven o’clock on the dot Tony rang the doorbell. You pulled open the door to see him wearing a nice sweater and the jeans you loved, “Hey, I brought flowers.” He held up a bouquet of your favorites and you took them, bring them to your nose, and inhaling their sweet scent. “I have the perfect spot picked out.”

“Can’t wait,” you said as you disappeared into your kitchen to get a vase of water for them. “I heard it’s a new moon so the stars should be perfect tonight.”

He was leaning against your couch when you came back out and sat the flowers on the coffee table. “That’s why I suggested it for tonight.” He held out his arm and you looped yours through his. “I know the perfect place to go to do this too.”

You arched an eyebrow, “Oh really? And where is that?”

“The roof,” he pushed open the door for the stairs and led you up them. When you reached the top of the stairs Tony revealed a small area set up where the two of you could comfortably recline and watch the stars together. 

You stepped over to the blanket and looked up at Tony, “This is great, Tony. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

He shrugged, “It was nothing, really. Plus we both could use a night off and I thought that this would be perfect for us.”

The two of you settled in and laid back, your arms touching as you gazed up at the sky. You could make out the stars but because of the light pollution, there weren’t as many as you would have liked. “I wish we didn’t live in the city like this,” you admitted. “It makes it harder to stargaze.

“One day you and I will take a trip to the desert and we can see all the stars that we want to there.” He fell quiet the two of you returning your gazes to the sky where you saw the first signs of the meteor shower starting. “There!” He pointed to one and your face lit up into a smile when you saw it.

“It’s so beautiful,” you whispered.

“Yeah it is,” he replied. You felt his hand lightly brush yours and then he laced his fingers with yours. “Hey Y/N,” he whispered.

You looked at him, there was an unfamiliar look in his eyes, almost like he was vulnerable. “Yeah, Tony?”

He took a deep breath to steady himself, “There’s something I wanted to tell you and I thought tonight would be a good time to do it.” He paused, looking back up at the sky. You had never seen him like this, he was usually so confident. “I love you, Y/N.”

That took you by surprise, but your mind was telling you that he didn’t mean it in the way that you hoped he did. “I love you too, Tony.”

He shook his head, “No, I love you. As in more than a friend kind of love.” He laughed, “Realized it about a month ago when you were flirting with Rogers.” He finally met your wide-eyed gaze. “I got jealous and I kept telling myself that it was okay if you liked him back because we’re just friends, but I don’t want to be just friends anymore. I’ve fallen in love with you and I want to be with you.”

Your mouth dropped open, the shock of what he had just said getting the better of you. Once the initial shock began wearing off you steadied yourself and said, “I’ve been in love with you since sophomore year, but I didn’t want to tell you and possibly ruin our friendship. I’ve been wanting to tell you since forever.”

His smile returned and he squeezed your hand, “Sooo, do you wanna go out with me sometime, on a date?”

“I’d love that,” you responded.

“Great I’ll book the flights to Arizona so we can do some actual stargazing.” You weren’t sure if he was joking or if he was being serious. Sometimes it was hard to tell with him.

You decided not to say anything, you knew there would be no talking him out of something once he had the idea in his head. Inside you curled up beside him and bit your lip to keep from grinning too wide when he wrapped his arms around you.

A month after your graduation Tony made good on his word and booked a flight for you and him to fly to Arizona and go stargazing in the desert. It was the best date you had had in a long time.


End file.
